Hiccup and Jack
by noda9912
Summary: A 300 year old spirit and 18 year old Viking. What could go wrong? Then you add in Drago and Alvin and all the more fun! Set after HTTYD 2 but before RotG.
1. Chapter 1

Jack landed with a thump, on the island of Berk. The Wind had lead him here, on the question, "is there anyone who can see me?"

With a sigh, the boy started walking. Memories from the past worming their way into the present. 318 years of isolation had left its mark on Jack. While he stilled started snowball fights, and found new things every day, he could tell no one. Of course some spirits could see him, and the Easter rabbit was occasionally seen, none of them _wanted _to talk with Jack.

He dropped his staff to the ground and a trail of frost followed him. Little intricate designs tracing the floor. The trees soaring high above him whispered and leaves left the safety of the homes to follow the wind. 'Winter's coming.' He mused.

-Line break-

Hiccup walked away from the academy. Toothless was rolling around in the snow, enjoying the feeling of the cold seeping into his naturally warm body.

"Bud, you're not coming into the house like that. Gobber will have my head." Hiccup laughed. The dragon now sat up straight, shaking his head and sending snow everywhere. "And now apparently I'm not going inside either."

He started on brushing the snow out of his hair, when Astrid called him from behind. "Hiccup! Stop messing around, the Gobber's called a meeting for the dragons!" She yelled.

Hiccup twirled around and ran after her. Toothless, who was still basking in the snow, perked up and walked over to the buildings; Hiccup's small body disappearing into the dining hall.

-Line break-

The Wind still hadn't picked up, so Jack was forced to continue walking. After about an hour of walking, he stopped. In front of him was a large cavern (where Hiccup found Toothless for the second time) that was blessed with a beautiful lake and plants littering its sides.

Jack found himself jumping down, trusting the Wind to catch him. He laughed into the crisp air, as he landed next to the water's edge. He sat down slowly and started throwing rocks into clear lake. One by one the rocks disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

"I'm something like these rocks, aren't I?" Jack asked into the air. He sighed and stood up, stretching, almost as flexibly as a cat, and left. Continuing on his pathway.

-Line break-

"We need to deal with this at the heart of the problem!" A hidden voice boomed, as Hiccup entered the hall.

'Where have I heard this before?' He wondered briefly. "What's happening?"

"Hiccup, my boy!" Gobber called before pulling Hiccup into a rough embrace.

"Okay," Hiccup managed, prying hands from around him. "What's going on?"

"Drago. He's back. With Alvin of all people." A gasp went through the entire group.

"Drago….? But, no he…." Hiccup started.

"I know what you're thinking, but we have dragon's coming from islands that we don't even know of yet. A few scouts were sent and they saw a large fleet of ships."

Hiccup froze. He felt an emptiness cascade through him. He turned on his foot and left the hall. Ignoring the sound of voices behind him, he climbed on Toothless and took off.

-Line break-

Continuing to walk, Jack found himself staring up at the sky blindly. He had tried to veer of course before, but the Wind pushed him back, so he figured it wouldn't let him walk into something dangerous. Though as he thought this, he felt a sudden burst of pain, followed by a strong tug.

"Gee thanks. Where are you dragging me to? Or what?" No answer followed so he gave up trying to get hints.

Though there was nothing he could do about where he was going, Jack could still work on winter. He let his staff drag on the ground around him. Soon frost was covering small parts of the wooded forest.

Suddenly and with a mind of its own, the Wind lifted him high. With a small yelp, Jack steadied himself. "Wha-" with another tug, the gust landed Jack in the middle of a large boat. "Wind? What the heck is going on?!"

With no answer from his old friend, he picked up his staff and looked around his new destination. Large burly men were lumbering around, seemingly unaware of his presence. Jack shook off the small stab of pain that entered. If little kids couldn't see him, why should these brutes?

-Line break-

A roar kicked Hiccup out of his daze.

"Sorry bud," he said, patting the side of the dragon. "Just….. Occupied."

Toothless perked his head up, and started towards a new course. Hiccup moved back and let him go where he wanted.

Soon after however, Hiccup stopped him. Landing on a cliff overlooking the water, Hiccup saw row after row of ships, heading for Berk.

"By the gods… We have to get ready for this." Hiccup gasped, pulling Toothless.

Toothless on the other hand, refused to move. Growling lightly, the dragon directed his head towards one ship in particular.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, then swore quietly. On top of the mast, there was boy who looked around Hiccup's age, sitting on the wooden pillar. From the distance, he couldn't see much but a blue hoodie and a large stick.

"Good eye bud. Alright, let's go after him. Probably a hostage from the other villages."

-Line break-

Jack was bored. Well bored was an understatement. He had exhausted all his options. Only so much you can do without Wind's help. He had tried to jump from the boat, but a breeze always pushed him back. So he had opted to climb to the top of a pillar and wait. He figured that when the Wind got bored of doing what it was doing, she would let him leave. After waiting for what seemed like hours, some good luck finally happened. Accidently, frost worked its way down to the floor of the ship and formed an ice rink. Though disguised well, no one stepped on it. Until, an unsuspecting man, waltzed right over it. The crash was magnificent. He slipped and all the water that he had been carrying spilled. Of course more ice was formed and spread like wildfire. Everyone was falling and no one knew what hit them. Until from under the deck came a loud shout. Everyone stopped, even those on the ice.

-Line break-

As they neared the fleet, Toothless started going slower, as if reluctant to go.

"Hey, Toothless you okay? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, thinking it was something to do with the sheer number of enemies there.

Toothless continued to slow until Hiccup's attention was stolen. On board the deck of the ship that was boy was on, there was mayhem. Vikings were slipping everywhere. Those on the sides of the boat were about to fall off. What caught his attention almost instantly was the boy's laughter and happiness in seeing this.

Though just as fast as he saw it start, Hiccup saw it finish as well. He couldn't exactly hear what was happening, but the amount of force Toothless was putting into leaving-much more than before- was info enough. Drago.

-Line break-

Jack felt all the happiness around his disappear. Even though it was just slipping on ice, those around were having fun watching others slip. Until the shout. He heard something in the voice that closely resembled Pitch. A type of fear that commands the worst kind of respect. Fear.

Even though Jack was sure they didn't see him, he couldn't stop the small shiver of fear he felt. Anything close to Pitch was to be feared.

He was proved correct when the man himself emerged. Jack pauses taking in the appearance. Very tall, and long hair, in some sort of binds. His eyes were deep in his face and a sort of stale green. He seemed somewhat darker in color and had many scars ridiculing his body. The clothes, Jack could only guess, were made from some sort of wild beast. In less words, exactly how Jack feared.

-Line break-

Hiccup stopped Toothless then and moved them to a cliff so they could watch. They were not going to save the boy until Drago was gone.

Though he thought that, his body itched to fly and save the boy. The way the boy's body tensed in fear seemed unnatural. Laughter suited him much better. But at that moment he could do nothing.

He watched as Drago stalked the deck, yelling and bashing anyone who was still on the ground, not minding the ice at all. Hiccup waited for the man to look at the boy, injure him, or yell, but nothing happened.

-Line break-

Jack couldn't but feel the slightest bit of disappointed when the man, someone yelled out Drago as they were hit, passed under him.

"Another one can't see me huh? Thanks Wind, for sending me down here just to meet some else who can't see me." Jack sighed. He was having enough of the game, the Wind was playing. In split second decision, he jumped down from his perch. Thankfully the Wind slowly dropped him.

He was almost in front of the Drago, when he stopped. Something was telling him he would not find it pleasant to be passed through by this person. Not that it ever was.

-Line break-

Hiccup was taken aback. The boy- Blue he decided to call him- was floating down in front of Drago. Drago apparently not seeing this boy in front of him continued on his was. Only then did Blue step out of the way.

He sighed out in relief. Yes he did only know Blue for a few… minutes…. But he felt something. An urge to protect.

He almost died when Blue thought it would be a good idea to jump off the side of the boat. Although Drago went back inside, Hiccup wanted to wait. Now he could see that wasn't such a good idea.

-Line break-

Drago went back inside and Jack relaxed a little. Too soon it seemed however when the Wind suddenly threw him off board. Off course thought it was a game until he was seconds away from introducing his face to the water.

"Hey, Wind! This isn't very funny anymore! Come on!"

Again no answer came. Jack was very scared now. He never tried to swim. Though he never completely understood why, he didn't have a very good view on water. Seconds seemed to slow to minutes then the rush of water came.

The cold came first, though Jack was very comfortable with cold. Second came not exactly figuring out how to breath. He wasn't exactly sure if he could live without breathing. It always came second nature. And the fear, the helplessness. Jack was scared.

-Line break-

Wind whistled past him and Toothless, almost cutting off the resistance. Without drag, their speed doubled and they were in the water almost immediately. Hiccup stayed on Toothless while Toothless extended his claws to grab Blue. Though he had no way to know, Hiccup trusted Toothless to get Blue. Soon they were back in the air, and away from the ships. They men on board looking like they had no idea what happened, which they probably didn't.

When they were back onto land, Toothless released Blue right before the ground, a bit rough,

"Toothless! He could be injured." Hiccup scolded. Rushing to get off and help Blue. Toothless on the other hand took one look at Blue snort a small fire.

-Line break-

Wasn't sure if he was still in water. He was struggling then suddenly large hands?-maybe claws came from nowhere and grabbed him. Though it was fairly tight, it was protecting. As suddenly as he was thrown into water, he was into the air. The Wind around him whistled happily, and he felt a need to smack it, as crazy as that might sound.

Darkness however spotted his vision, and he gave in moments later. Hoping he was safe and wondering what had seen him, were the last thoughts to cross his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the review. Hoped you people liked it. This is my first fanfic so bring on the reviews. **

**As for updates, I don't really have any dates. They just kinda happen.**

—――――—-―—

Hiccup gasped. Blue was still unconscious in a heap on the ground, but his hood had fallen during the flight revealing a mess of white hair. His hand moved by itself and Hiccup found himself reaching out to touch, both hair and skin.

Though he knew it was a bit inappropriate, his curiosity got the better of him- as it usually did. A small gasp escaped his lips as his hand traveled through the thick hair. Expecting rough, knotted hair, he was pleasantly surprised to find it quite the opposite. It was silky to the touch and unruly.

The strangers face was even more of a mystery. Here in Berk, not even women had skin as flawless as this. It was a miracle in itself.

-Line break-

Though his eyelids refused to open, Jack employed his others senses to conjure a thought as to where he was. Last think he remembered he was being carried through the air.

'Probably got the attention of an eagle,' Jack paused. 'An awfully large eagle…'

Just as Jack was prepared to will his eyes open, a hand startled him. It started in his hair then trailed down until it rested on the skin covering his face.

While the sudden warmth was odd, it was comforting. Jack found himself leaning into the touch as best as he could. When the hand continued it journey to his lips, Jack felt his breath hitch.

-Line break-

Hiccup in all his years of being the unwanted Viking, changing to the traitor, then savior of the village, had never seen someone as breathtaking as Blue.

At this point, until Blue woke and told Hiccup their gender, he wasn't going to assume. Hiccup had no proof either, and be didn't want to check. It would be a large scene to wake to. A stranger over stepping a boundary.

Seemingly without Hiccup noticing, his hand slipped down until it rested somewhere along Blue's lips. He went to remove his hand, when he felt movement against his fingers.

Within record time, his hand whipped back and he gave Blue space.

-Line break-

Jack almost whined when the hand retracted itself. He wanted- no needed the heat back. His cold skin felt warm for the first time in centuries.

He wanted to wake. To see this creature that gave him warmth. To feel it once more.

Though he thought that, Jack was overwhelmed when the warmth suddenly landed on him. It quickly removed itself however, and gave Jack a kick start, perhaps a reason to wake.

-Line break-

Hiccup nearly had a heart attack when something pushed him forward so he landed on Blue; though he disentangled himself quickly. He spun around to glare at Toothless for pushing him, when he found the dragon meters away rolling in the decaying grass.

'If Toothless didn't push him…?' He thought on it for a few more minutes, when a gust of wind blew him towards the cliff.

"What the-" He started, but stop as he focus was stolen by the ships about to dock. "Toothless, we're leaving."

The dragon wadded over and sat within reaching distance from Hiccup.

"We need to figure out how we'll get Blue on here. Tooth-," he paused looking up. "Where are you walking off to? So you don't like Blue, but we can't just leave him here."

The look on Toothless's face was priceless. It spoke in depths, but was as simple as 'why not?'

"Fine," Hiccup started, trying to guilt trip the dragon. "I'll carry him back. It'll take a while and who knows when I'll be home. But if you insist on being stubborn…"

-Line break-

Minutes after the stranger fell on him, voices were brought to his attention. Though he seemed like a conversation, only one voice was heard.

'Great. I got a manic to see me. Though I supposed beggars can't be choosers.'

All of a sudden a great trembling over took him. When he calmed down enough to realize he was being moved, he suddenly felt very naked. He was not actually naked, but having to trust his safety to anyone other then Wind was new to him, and he didn't particularly like being half-asleep for it.

-Line break-

"Alright Toothless, come here." Hiccup instructed the dragon, while he tried to lift Blue from the ground.

He wasn't very heavy, but Hiccup wasn't too strong either. Blue seemed to weigh less the. Him however, so he used that to his advantage. So he did what he thought best and carried him bridal style.

With Blue's head safely drawn near Hiccup's chest he stood and walked over to Toothless. A sudden cold chill came over Hiccup though, the moment he touched Blue.

A realization came over Hiccup, and be figured out why Toothless did not want to touch Blue.

Trying to reassure a dragon while you place a popsicle on their back is very difficult. Toothless did stay fairly still though. As Hiccup placed Blue in front of him, while he strapped down, he was finding it incredible hard not to stare.

-Line break-

Again the warmth filled Jack. He ignored it at first, thinking it was going to disappear just as fast. Imagine his surprise when the heat stayed with him. He was shifted a few times, but all he did was focus on the heat.

He tried to get closer to the heat, but didn't have that much motor control yet. So he waited. Until a lift was felt through him. Not unlike when the Wind takes him places. This however, was more forced.

Jack could feel the muscles underneath him working, sustaining a constant height and speed. The warmth behind him continued to support his body and he gave himself to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you wanna put some input into what happens later on, tell me in a review. Please and thanks. Hope you enjoy**

As soon as Berk came into view, Hiccup slowed until Toothless landed safely on the ground. As usual, no one rushed up to meet him. Vikings were in their own worlds unless something violent was happening.

"Hiccup! Where have you been? You just ran off at the meeting!" Astrid yelled from behind him.

Instinctively, he cradled Blue closer to him. Before he could catch himself in the act, Astrid appeared beside him.

"Ah, Astrid… well I was flying around the island, then I caught sight of the ships you guys were mentioning. They've made land on the outskirts of Berk. I was about to run off then, but something was on one of the boats."

Hiccup gestured to Blue, and Astrid seemed to finally notice another presence.

The surprise on her face was well hidden. The only emotions Astrid liked to show were those of fierceness and anger. "Is that a person?"

"Well, yeah. He- they were on one of the boats, as I said before. For some odd reason Blu- they jumped into the water. Toothless and I raced to reach them and bring them back here."

"Is it a boy or a girl? And what's their name?" Astrid questioned, catching Hiccup's mistakes.

"At first I thought it was a boy, but just look. I have no idea what to think. As for the name… I don't know it so, I gave them a nickname for now. Blue."

"There is an easy way to determine the gender, you know."

Hiccup turned red at the implied meaning. "Yeah, but I didn't really want to risk that. And it would be rude."

Astrid sighed, absently placing her hands on her hips. "Fine, but go report to Gobber first. He's been wanting to discuss a matter with you. And take 'Blue' with you. Check if they have any injuries."

Hiccup thanked her quietly and left. He knew better than to argue with Astrid.

-Line break-

Disoriented. That's what Jack was feeling right then. After being shifted more than a few times, and almost falling asleep, Jack was feeling pretty horrible.

As soon as he woke completely, a trash can better be near him.

After a span of silence, the voices that assaulted him were angry and high pitched. He soon recognized them as a girl's, however annoying they were. He was shifted once more, then was dropped onto something uncomfortably warm.

With no way to communicate, Jack was forced to lay there subject to whatever was going to happen.

Another spout of voices distracted him once more. This one was deep and had a kind of whiney accent. It was slightly comforting to hear.

His fear doubled when suddenly the front of his hoodie was lifted up and over his chest. A shiver ran through him. As much as he hated the warmth, the wave of cold startled him.

-Line break-

"Well doesn't look like he has any injury. Probably just from having too much water in his lungs. He should wake up soon." Gobber announced.

"That's great." Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, did you say he?"

"I lifted the shirt. It's a lad."

Hiccup turned a deep shade of red. He had looked away while Gobber did his check, so he saw nothing.

He wasn't exactly sure how to feel, but pushed those feelings away as far as they would go.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Toothless approach Blue. After watching Toothless try to get away from Blue, he wasn't too sure what the dragon was planning.

Turns out he did have to worry. The dragon kept trying to put out the fire near Blue.

-Line break-

Jack was very scared again. This was the first time he wasn't in control. There were people who could see him and touch him. They could hurt him.

'No they wouldn't do that. They just saved your life.'

He forced himself to calm down. No one seemed to be touching him, and the uncomfortable warmth was slowly fading.

He tried to give a sigh of comfort, assuming it worked when the cold stayed.

Feeling motivated, Jack tried to move. Aside from a small tingling in his fingers, Jack felt nothing change.

A light, reassuring voice came to him. "Calm down. We're just trying to help. Don't force yourself to move."

Listening to the voice turned out to be effortless, especially when a hand- or so he guessed- curled through his hair.

Without him realizing, Jack's body leaned into the touch.

-Line break-

Hiccup wasn't exactly sure, but it felt like Blue was accepting his touch. Using the thought as motivation, he continued. Speaking words of comfort every few minutes.

Soon a light snore could be heard in the silent room. Turning his head, Hiccup could see Blue's chest rising and falling peacefully.

'He's asleep. Hopefully he wakes after the nap.'

Hiccup looked around a bit, before he decided that he could trust Toothless to look over Blue for a bit.

After exiting the hut, sunlight blinded him immediately, followed by voices.

"Hiccup what's happeni-"

"Chief! What are we-"

"Drago's back!-"

"Stoick would have-"

Unable to stay and listen to the complaints, Hiccup left at full speed towards the academy. Maybe he could catch Astrid and a few others there.

Sadly the plan was a no go since Astrid had been called in the help with delivery, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were in trouble (again), Fishlegs was freaking out and feeding Meatlug, and Snotlout was hitting on girls.

Hiccup had never really felt this alone. Even before when everyone thought he was a weakling, Stoick was there to set everything right. But now only Hiccup- the chief- was here.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down and relaxed. Until Toothless's cry reached his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**So fourth chapter. Yay. Hope you all enjoy. Again please review if you'd like.**

His dragon's roar snapped him out of his thought process. It was a welcome distraction compared to Hiccup's thoughts.

With no hesitation Hiccup picked himself up and practically sprinted back to the hut.

His imagination was running wild during his short journey. What would Blue sound like? Would he be nice or moody (Hiccup himself would be moody, having to wake up not knowing where he was)?

While his imagination was going wild, reality wasn't holding up much better. The location Hiccup had left Blue in was freezing. Not just the surprising presence of ice surrounding the area, but the fact that snow was starting.

Snow was not uncommon in Berk. Heck they were used to snow more than sun. So no, the snow did not frighten Hiccup. The fact that only a small cloud over the house was producing the snow was, to say the least, shocking.

He entered as Toothless roared again.

"Toothless? Where are you bud?" He stepped around, looking for his friend.

Silence met his question, however not for long.

-line break-

Again Jack pushed himself to wake. He was fed up with feeling weak, and in need of help from others. Although he was extremely happy that someone could see him. After waiting for over 300 years, Jack couldn't think of another place he'd rather be.

Different situation yes, but not different place.

Bringing himself back to the present, Jack missed the warm hand that caressed his head. The person had moved away, and apparently left the shelter be was in. Though not before issuing some sort of command to a black blob sitting near him.

'Black blob?' Jack thought. He blinked, surprised to find his eyes open. Though blurry.

Suddenly the blob created a deep sound that vibrated through him. Apparently having all the motivation his body needed, he shot up. Eying the strange creature hovering near him. It was a large, over sized crow. Taking a better look, it had scales, and was fairly big.

Thankfully the look it was giving him was one of curiosity. Slowly Jack raised his hand, showing himself as no threat. Again it worked, until Jack felt a strong emptiness inside him growing.

His staff! Instantly he preoccupied his mind with finding his precious stick.

The movement startled the creature and another roar was given.

Ignoring the second roar, Jack panicked. Without his staff, nothing could be done. It was his only anchor to his powers.

He tried to stand but his legs were like jelly. Thinking 'up' Jack was propelled skyward. Luckily, the ceiling was quite high. Soon Jack was warped around one of the beams along the ceiling.

Holding on for no other reason than he didn't want to feel the pain of falling, Jack kept himself firmly attached to the pole.

Twitching slightly as the door below him opened, Jack watched as a young boy stepped in.

"Toothless?" He called. "Where are you bud?"

'Toothless? Is he calling the animal?' Jack thought.

Quieting his musings, Jack continued to observe. The boy, Jack found, had darkish brown hair that had tiny braids in them, eyes as green as spring grass, and freckles that peppered his face. Breathtaking. Literally.

Movement in the corner of his eye, distracted him. Tilting his head to get a better view, he had enough sense to let go of the beam, before it was demolished by a blast of purple.

The realization of falling hit him a little too late. As he always had the Wind to help him, he'd never really feared heights, or falling. Therefore, the fear was new to him.

-line break-

A split second decision saved his head. Had he not been the least bit prepared for the unknown, a major head injury would have been reality.

Soon after he entered the hut, Toothless had fired a shot from a hidden corner at the ceiling. A light squeak could be heard from above him and he snapped his head up.

Blue was falling. From the ceiling. The person he had saved, was trying to die again.

Naturally Hiccup positioned himself to catch the falling teen. Though it was a failed attempt, it had saved both of them from extensive pain.

They landed with what sounded like a thump. Right away, Hiccup felt a burst of pain from the back portion of his body.

Groaning from his meeting with the floor, Hiccup tried to get a look at Blue.

The other boy had landed directly on top of him. During the fall, Blue's hood had fallen back on, so the white mess wasn't visible. As fate would have it, Blue chest was directly touching Hiccup's. It seemed as though Hiccup was a bit taller than Blue so his head was resting in Hiccup's shoulder.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked, genuinely worried.

Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat, almost never to start again. The hood had fallen back on and casted a shadow across Blue's face. What stopped him dead was Blue's eyes. Matching his nickname, the boy's eyes were the deepest blue ever. So full of life and emotion. A touch of sadness was faintly visible within those depths.

"I-I'm fine…" Blue answered, again causing Hiccup to have a heart attack. Even his voice was prefect.

**So pretty short chapter. Mostly because I forgot this one wasn't done and started writing chapter 5. All in all, sorry. Please review. Reviewing helps me write faster. Not lying at all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews do make me write faster. Hope you like where this is going, because I have a general idea, but not too many details yet. **

"I-I'm fine." Jack replied automatically. Truthfully, his head was throbbing a bit and his leg was beginning to hurt. Jack lifted his chest of the boy's. He ended up straddling his legs. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

The boy stuttered and shut his mouth. Jack heard him clear his throat and try again. "Y-yeah, y-yeah I'm okay. Would you mind getting off of me, please?"

Jack blushed lightly and hurried to stand. He was about to help the other up when a growl came from the corner of the room. Almost immediately, Jack whipped around and came face to face with the creature.

-line break-

Hiccup's word caught in his throat. After hearing Blue speak, then him sitting directly on top of him, his heart was having a full workout.

After asking Blue off him in a high, squeaky voice- Hiccup proceeded on getting himself up.

He heard Toothless from somewhere in the room but thought nothing of it. The dragon was always protective of Hiccup, so growls were expected. However when Jack suddenly fell back again, Hiccup realized Toothless meant business.

"Toothless! Off! He didn't mean any harm!" Hiccup yelled. He rushed to stand and push Toothless off Blue.

Reluctantly, Toothless backed away from Blue. Hiccup sent one more warning glare to him, and turned to Blue.

Terrified was the only expression on the boy's face. Hiccup rushed forward to keep the boy from passing out on him again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into him. Usually he doesn't act like that. I'll ask you again, are you alright?"

-line break-

Jack could feel his heart thundering in his chest. Though he was done with being scared, today had it out for him. First the Wind, then the boat, then drowning, and finally falling- with the dragon included.

When the Jack realized the other boy was talking, he refocused him gaze on his eyes.

He took a shaky breath and nodded.

'I'm okay,' Jack told himself. 'Nothing I can't handle.'

Jolting back to reality, he took another breath- this one stronger- and tried to himself off the ground.

After a rocky start, Jack managed to keep upright with help from a pillar nearby.

"What did you say?" Jack questioned. "I wasn't listening, sorry."

"I asked if you were alright. Again, I don't know exactly what got into Toothless. He usually doesn't act like that."

"No, I'm good. Thanks for helping then, I guess. My name's Jack," Jack stated holding out his hand. "Yours?"

-line break-

'Jack?' Hiccup thought. 'Suits him just as well as Blue.'

"Um… the name's Hiccup." He took hold of Jack's hand, feeling the skin underneath his.

Hiccup glanced at Jack, finding him being watched like a hawk.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, blushing deeply.

"No! I just- you're the first one to see me…"

"See you? But, you're right here. Astrid and Gobber saw you as well."

"Astrid and Gobber? Were they people on the ship?"

"Gods no. They're from Berk. Astrid was the first one to see me when I touched down, and Gobber checked out your injuries."

Blu- Jack seemed to be taking in the information slowly. "So, Hiccup? Right?"

"I know, pretty embarrassing name. If you'd like, you could call me-"

"No. Hiccups good. It suits you somehow."

Hiccup felt himself blush at the comment. Hiccup suits him? Sure everything he did kinda ended up as a sort of hiccup in history but-  
"-attacked me."

He blinked. "What did you say?"

"I just asked why did the thing attack me?"

"Thing? Oh, Toothless. He's a dragon, not a thing."

Jack waved him off. "Not important right now. Why did he attack me?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I don't know." Jack gave him a look of clear annoyance. "I really don't. Usually he's nice. It could have been because you moved to suddenly. Speaking of which, how did you get unto the ceiling?"

-line break-

"Ah…" Jack paused. How the hell would he explain to Hiccup how he got on to the ceiling? Oh yeah, I flew up. "It just sort of happened?"

Hiccup cast him a questioning look but left the topic alone. "All right. So can I call Gobber over to check if you're alright?"

"Gobber? The one who checked me over?" Hiccup nodded. "Sure. Just keep me away from Toothless and I'll be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be coming with me."

Jack nodded, and turned looking for the bed that was hidden in the darkish room.

Seconds later Hiccup left with Toothless on his heels.

With a sigh, the spirit collapsed onto the bed. He had a bunch of thoughts that were crowding his head. One by one he focused on them.

The Wind. Why had it dropped him here then left? And after trying to drown him.

'Maybe it was something I did.' Jack thought. 'Wait…. I asked if anyone could see me…'

A sharp gasp escaped him as he realized what had happened.

"Unbelievable. The Wind plotted this step by step. Supposed I should say thank you." He mumbled.

Thank you for what though? For people to see him, or for meeting Hiccup? If Astrid and Gobber could see him too, what stopped them from finding him? Maybe he should be thankful for both.

With that thought in mind, he got rid of one mystery around him.

The next was Hiccup.

He could not comprehend why the brunet was firmly in his mind. Could be because he saved Jack. That was probably it.

Like saving a damsel in distress. Although Jack didn't want to be thought of as one.

A grunt of frustration came from Jack. Nothing was making sense! At one point all he was, was fun, then he got lonely. Suddenly he finds himself in this situation.

And then it hit him. Where the hell was his staff?

-line break-

Hiccup exited quickly. Mostly because his eyes were betraying him, wandering all over Jack's body.

Clearing his head, Hiccup headed to the academy first. Toothless couldn't be around Jack so he'd have to be entertained.

"Astrid? You here?" Hiccup stepped into the old arena. Centuries of killing dragons for fun stained the walls of the cage like structure. He shuddered thinking of what would have continued happening if he and Toothless hadn't met that day.

"Hiccup? How's Blue?" Astrid called from behind him. "Still wondering if it's a boy or girl?"

He reddened slightly. "He's a boy. And his name's Jack."

"Jack? Not from around here then."

"No, don't think so. Anyway, I was going to get Gobber so I wanted to ask of you could watch over Toothless for me."

"Sure, why not? But why can't you take him with you?"

"He attacked Jack. Twice."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Thanks for doing this, I'll be back soon. Just stay out of trouble."

Astrid gave him a wave, and concentrated on playing with Toothless.

Hiccup waved back, then started to Gobber.

During his short walk through the village, he thought about Jack. Questions concerning him floated in his head.

Why had he come? And why was he on Drago's ship?

Maybe he was a captive. But from where then? Plus why did Drago almost seem to walk through him?

Hiccup stopped himself from going overboard by rushing to the forge.

"Gobber?" He said, voice small in the large building.

"Aye lad? What can I do for you?" Gobber answered, coming around a corner.

"Jack's awake."

"Jack?"

"The boy you checked on. Blue hoodie, white hair?"

"Oh. I remember him now. Wake up finally did he?" Gobber chuckled and wiped his hand and hook with a rag on his shoulder.

"He did. Just want to see if he's doing okay after a fall."

"Another? By Gods, what is the lad thinking?"

Hiccup laughed. "To be honest, no idea. He won't tell me much. So can you check?"

"Aye, just let me finish here. The fire keeps dying because of the lazy dragon."

Hiccup waved goodbye, and hurried back to the house.

He was about to enter when he heard a sharp gasp. At first he thought Jack was in danger and was going to enter, but then a grunt stopped him. It seemed like Jack was thinking.

'Out loud.' Hiccup snorted.

-line break-

A sound outside the door broke Jack thought process. It resembled a laugh but was somewhat muffled.

Slowly standing, Jack worked his way around the room avoiding the center, and inched towards the door.

He stood silently next to the wooden door and waited.

He didn't wait long before the door creaked open and Jack jumped out.

"Boo!" He yelled.

He exploded in laughter when Hiccup stumbled back, cursing wildly.

Jack, now crying from laughter, was curled on his side. "That…. Was priceless!" Jack breathed out.

The other boy looked shocked before shaking his head.

-line break-

Hiccup almost started laughing as well. Jack's laugh was infectious.

Of course he steeled himself before standing and brushing off the freshly fallen snow that now surrounded the house. "Very funny."

"Oh it was." Jack said, still on the ground clutching his side. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

This time Hiccup did laugh. "At least I wasn't making random sounds out of nowhere."

Jack blushed a bit. "So you were laughing at me? It gave you away."

"Whatever. Get on the bed. We don't want Gobber to see you on the ground. He'll force you to eat."

"Eat? You sound like that's a bad thing."

Hiccup eyes widened. "In Gobber's case it is." He whispered.

Jack laughed again, then stood.

"So what were you thinking about?"

Jack stayed quiet for a few moments. "Just… stuff."

"Life?"

"Life stuff. That sounds about right."

Hiccup snorted again. "Life. The bringer of wisdom, specifically in the name of Jack."

"Ah the ever modest Hiccup. Don't let anyone tell you different."

This time Hiccup stayed quiet. "What brings you to Berk?"

"Is that where I am? Oh well, I go with the Wind. Literally."

'Strange wording,' Hiccup thought.

"The Wind huh? The only way to follow the wind is with a boat or dragon. Seeing as you didn't have a dragon with you, I'm going to assume boat."

"No I landed on a boat. Didn't travel on it."

Hiccup sighed out of relief. Jack wasn't with Drago.

A light knock alerted Jack and Hiccup to a presence.

"Everything alright in here?" Gobber asked stepping in.

"It's great. Gobber, Jack. Jack, Gobber."

"Pleasure to meet you." Gobber said, holding out his claw, before switching it with his hand.

Jack seemed to freeze. "Jack, you alright? Gobber may look tough but he's as soft as jelly."

"And as tasty too." Gobber stated proudly.

Hiccup choked on the mental image.

"No, I'm alright. It's just… you can see me."

Hiccup frowned. Jack had been surprised when he'd learned that they could see him. 'But he's right there. Isn't he?'

"Of course I can see you. Clear as day. Now anywhere that hurts?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

Gobber stepped closer and looked to Jack for permission to touch. Another nod and he lifted up Jack's shirt once again.

Hiccup didn't look away this time however. He could clearly see the pale skin across Jack's stomach. He could feel himself heating up, and had to force his eyes to leave.

"Seems like you're telling the truth, lad. Everything looks fine. Call if anything changes. Alright?"

They both nodded and Gobber left, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

As Gobber left, Hiccup had an idea.

"Hey, do you want to meet the dragons?"

-line break-

"The dragons? Like the one that attacked me?" Jack wasn't exactly afraid of being attacked, but without his staff…

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I don't know what got into him. He's usually friendly, I swear."

Jack shot the other boy with a disbelieving look.

"He saved you. When you were falling from the boat and carried you back." Hiccup paused to think. "Actually, I think the only reason Toothless attacked was because you were on top of me."

Jack blushed a little at the memory. "How many dragons are there then?"

"Lots. Almost everyone on Berk rides one. We find a bunch of new dragons every time we go out. Although Toothless is the only…"

Jack tuned out. He had gotten Hiccup started on the topic and wouldn't stop anytime soon. Sighing in the inside, Jack decided to get lost in his own thoughts.

He had to figure out the mystery that was the Wind. Just before Hiccup had burst in, he had been on a breakthrough. The Wind obviously listened to his question. But why drop him off on a boat, just to have Hiccup help him?

No matter how Jack tried to solve the problem, nothing was coming to mind.

Nothing made sense. 'Think positive Jack.' He told himself.

At least someone could see him. More than one person too! Plus he scored with having Hiccup be the one to find him.

Having new found resolve, Jack pulled out of his thoughts.

"…and so, I found Toothless."

"That's amazing, Hiccup."

-line break-

Hiccup could feel his face burn. Whenever someone got him talking about dragons he couldn't stop.

"Sorry Jack. I got carried away. So you okay to go?"

Jack still looked hesitant. "And they won't attack me?"

"No." I don't think so. "Trust me." Hiccup held out his hand for Jack.

Slowly the cold hand slid into Hiccup's waiting one.

"Can't wait for the others to meet you. Astrid already met you, so she'll-" Hiccup stopped. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

Hiccup turned a deep red and shut his mouth.

Gratefully they reached the academy, preventing Hiccup from embarrassing himself further. Or so he hoped.

"Hiccup! Finally Toothless tried to fly off and find you but, well he can't."

"Sorry Astrid. I was showing Jack the town. So Astrid, Jack. Jack, Astrid."

He pushed Jack forward a bit seeing as Jack was frozen in place. Astrid however was completely fine. Curious in fact.

After a rough handshake leaving Jack clutching his hand, Astrid called the other riders.

-line break-

Jack was a tad scared as they walking closer to the building, but when Astrid was introducing he felt a pleasant warmth.

'She can see me.'

"I'll introduce the others. Guys get over here! Got someone for you to meet!"

At first nothing changed, then three blobs appeared.

Jack squinted trying to get a clearer view. As they drew closer he could see the details.

The closest one was a teen with black hair, and a large body frame. Nothing compared to North, but then who could be compared to Father Christmas.

Shifting his attention, he looks at two people riding one dragon with two heads. They seemed to be fighting, knotting the dragon's neck together.

The last was a very large boy, sitting on an even larger dragon. Not long, or big, but… full. He appeared to be the calmest of the three in the air.

"Jack you might want to back up."

He turned around to see Hiccup and Astrid a great deal away from where he stood. And as the first of the three landed he understood why.

The first dragon landed with an explosion. Fire erupted from where it landed. It's rider dazed but unharmed. "Shit, Hookfang." 'Hookfang?' Jack thought.

The next dragon with its two riders completely missed the area. They continued to fly over Jack's head and somehow managed to direct the dragon to have where its neck split hit a tree.

The last rider was coming in for a "normal" landing when suddenly about a meter from the ground, the dragon stopped and just dropped like a stone. The rider, unprepared for the drop, leaned forward and flipped them around. The ending was the boy underneath his dragon and the dragon to be belly up on top.

Snickering lightly, Jack refocused on Hiccup checking on them.

-line break-

Fighting the urge to laugh, Hiccup and Astrid flipped over Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"I'm okay." Fishlegs mentioned after crashing.

Moving on Hiccup kept an eye on Jack. He seemed fine, maybe even amused.

'Why wouldn't he be? That was embarrassing even for me.' He thought. Shaking his head clear, he walked over to Snotlout.

"You alright?"

"Just fine. Hookfang messed up. Don't even know what happened."

"Looked to me like you pulled Hookfang up right before reaching the ground." Crossing his arms, Hiccup raised an eyebrow but Snotlout had made his way to Astrid and Ruffnut to impress them.

"Like what you see ladies?" Snotlout tried.

Ruffnut snorted. "Eww, gross."

Astrid just shook her head and shoved him away.

Hiccup sighed and walked over to Jack. "So, that's them. Like what you see?"

"Oh, I'm terrified. So skilled. Probably got it from you."

Acting wounded, Hiccup placed his hand on his chest. "Oh dare you. I'll have you know that this," he gestured to all of him. "Is raw Viking material. You'll feel the consequences of insulting it."

Snorting lightly, Jack walked past him to get a better look at the dragons. "So you fought against these things for years?"

"Yeah. Your popularity in the village was decided on if you killed a dragon, were hurt by a dragon, or even of you were big and had muscles.

"So Snotlout?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Basically."

-line break-

Watching Hiccup help the riders get back in control, was amusing.

However time passed too quickly when Jack found himself being pushed forward by Astrid and introduced.

"Guys this is Jack."

Four pairs of eyes, landed on him. After seconds of silence, Snotlout broke the silence.

"This runt? Look another Hiccup! All be it, a bit weirder."

Astrid punched him hard in the face. "Shut it Snotlout."

"Jack? What kind of name is Jack?"

At this he laughed a bit. "You're making fun of my name? What's yours?"

"Ruffnut an-"

"No. Tuffnut and-"

Soon the twins were wrestling on the ground.

"Guys cut it out!" Hiccup shouted.

"So, Ruffnut and Tuffnut? And you were really making fun of my name?"

The two looked prepared to jump Jack, when Fishlegs beat them to it. "What are you? Where did you come from? How did you come here? Why do you have white hair? Do you have a dragon? What does it look-"

"Fishlegs. Stop."

Jack opened his mouth to retort when Gobber's voice drifted in from the village. "What do ye' think you'r doing!?"


	7. Chapter 7

When Gobber yelled, Hiccup was the first to start towards him. He walked slowly and looked back to signal the others to follow.

Soon they had all reached the village center and split up to search for the blacksmith.

"He's here!" Astrid called out. "Gobber what happened?"

Said man turned and with a serious face declared war as someone had stolen his sock. They were all stunned into silence and gaped at Gobber. Minutes later however, Jack was the first to start laughing and then everyone joined in.

Gobber looked slightly hurt but stayed focused. Hiccup volunteered to help look for the sock but Gobber sent them all out muttering under his breath.

"That's all that was about?" Jack asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "Wow."

"Yeah, Gobber has way for dramatics."

"Ahh, classic."

They walked away and Fishlegs continued in his interrogation of Jack.

"What are you?"

"Well, uh… Jack?"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "You're a Jack?"

Jack turned a bit red and retorted. "Yeah, well-"

"How did you get here?"

"I… followed the Wind?"

"The wind?" Astrid interrupted. "How can you follow wind?"

"Why is your hair white?"

Jack finally stopped answering questions and looked to him with pleading eyes. "Alright guys, leave him alone."

A collective groan emerged and Hiccup started dragging Jack away.

"I'm warning you now, they wouldn't stop asking."

Jack shrugged. "I just don't know exactly what I'm doing here myself. A little confused."

"I could relate. Well, where do you want to go?"

-line break-

"I could relate. Well, where do you want to go?"

Jack thought for a bit, but nothing huge came to mind. As long as Hiccup was remotely near him he was satisfied. Maybe he could try getting help from the Wind.

His staff! His memory finally reminded him for the third time. "My staff. I need my staff."

Hiccup frowned. "Staff?"

"It looks like a stick? Come on, a stick? You know what a stick is right? Curls near the top? About yay-high?"

Hiccup just shook his head. "No stick like that here."

He felt his blood run cold. "You don't have it?"

"No. I could help you find it though if it's that important."

"It is."

Hiccup seemed to hesitate briefly. "But to find this stick of yours we'll need Toothless."

Jack was confused for a moment as to what or who Toothless was. "Toothless?...The dragon."

"Yes, the dragon."

"No. No dragon. I don't really have a desire to be eaten."

"He won't eat you! Probably."

Jack paled even more at the probably. "Probably? No. No way."

"Oh, come on. The mighty Jack scared of a dragon?"

"Did you hear how absurd that statement was? You guys were scared of them for centuries!"

Hiccup waved him off. "That was because we thought they were dangerous. It'll be fine. Trust me?"

Jack opened his mouth to argue but then caught sight of Hiccup using a version of puppy eyes.

"Dragon eyes?"

"What?"

"What? Oh, nothing." Jack replied, embarrassed he spoke out loud.


End file.
